Paving extension screeds may include an outer end that is provided with a berm, which extends upward at an angle relative to an inner portion of the extension screed.
The inclusion of a berm on a screed is problematic for a number of reasons. Inclusion of a berm introduces higher costs in the form of machining due to lower tolerances and more complex mechanical design, since the berm must be able to pivot and hold a desired angle, while at the same time being seamlessly connected to the inner portion of the extension screed. Another problem is that the length of the berm is not adjustable. Where variation in the berm length is desired, this necessitates the use multiple extension screeds with berms of different lengths.
The present invention relates to a flexible screed for a paving machine, wherein a berm may be provided and the berm length and angle are variable.